


Pizza Night

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, symbiote kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: David is a pizza man delivering an order to the Brock household.Super short fic because I had the idea to write something about Eddie and Venom ordering a Pizza with kids, though it's through the pizza man's point of view.





	Pizza Night

5 large pizzas all going to the same location, David raised his eyebrows ‘must be a hell of a party’ he thought as he made another left towards his destination. Even the phone call to order the food was weird, to the point where he thought it was just another prank by some bored teenagers. It was answered by a normal sounding guy but then the line would do a weird transition between an inhuman voice and back to the guy. Not to mention how the call would go from ordering his food to what sounded like the guy correcting a bunch of kids on the other side of the line. Poor sap, must be one of those crazy kids birthday parties or something. He came to a halt in front of a dingy apartment, weird place to hold a kids birthday party, he checked the address again and confirmed that this was the place. He shrugged and got out of the car being careful to not drop the pizza boxes. He climbed the stairs and knocked at the given door number, it took a couples minutes for a man who looked like hasn’t slept a day in his life to open the door.

“5 large pepperoni pizzas?” David read the receipt. 

“Yup that’s me.” The man patted his pockets and sighed “Damn it, sorry I forgot my wallet I’ll be right back.” The man left the door slightly ajar leaving david at the door to wait, bouncing on his heels as he whistled. It wasn’t until the door creaked open that his attention was brought back to what looked like a child covered in black and green-yellow...paint? Costume party he guessed.

“Is that for us?” the child squeaked, David smiled and decided to respond. 

“Yeah, just waiting for your pops to pay for them and they’re all yours.” The kids gave small excited hop and a smile- at least that what he guessed since the paint or masked covered the child”s expression. 

“Is it your birthday?” David asked, the kid shaking his head in response.

“Nu-uh, Me and Vivi were just hungry.” David glanced at the 5 pizza boxes he had set on the floor quite astonished.

“You guys must be really hungry.” Sleeper smiled and nodded.

“Okay sorry, I found my wallet- Sleeper!” The door open was pulled open to reveal the man from earlier “ What are you doing out here? Sorry was he bothering you.” Sleeper walked behind his father's leg.

“No bother at all, he’s a pretty sweet kid.” The man smiled and patted his son's head in knowing pride. 

“Anyway here’s your cash and tip.” The man handed him the money and in turn David handed him the pizzas.

“Thanks.” David grabbed his bag ready to head out when he heard a loud crash from inside the apartment, the man’s face went pale as he turned on his heel into the apartment, the pizzas tipping.  
“Carnage!” The door was closed to leave David there in the hall confused. As he walked out the building he could still hear footsteps running around, the man’s voice yelling to try to keep the children from bringing down the building, and that familiar deep inhuman voice from earlier sounding through the paper thin walls.

“Poor guy.” David readjusted his hat and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where to go with this but i really want to write something along these lines. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
